harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)
Merge suggestions for PC/GBA/etc A lot of the pages for the various platforms have been suggested to be merged with the main article. Unfortunately, having played the PC and GBA versions for most of these, the games are not just different ports of the same experience, but almost completely different games (different publishers, dates, game play, levels, characters, etc) that just share the same title. As such, I suggest that the main (video game) article talk in general about the collection of games, make the various comparisons, and provide links, but that the details remain on the platform specific pages. --Ironyak1 (talk) 17:15, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed, I have played three different versions of the game myself: PC, GBA and PS1 and they are completely diferent games.--Rodolphus (talk) 17:18, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I typed up a lengthy response, only for my stupid internet connection to swallow it up and lose it. Despite the assertion, I have played all of the different games (excluding GBA and Xbox) and I know exactly that there are differences, but that isn't why I called for them to be merged. ::I don't see any benefit in separate articles, we're not a video game wiki that needs to separate out the content like that. We can do the same that we did with the film pages, which is a section that lists the differences between each of the games. I am completely against separate articles for GOF and latter games, as they're all the same with no difference between any of them. ::If I'm remembering correctly, Xbox and GBA versions are the same, PS1 is on its own, PS2 is on its own and PC is on it's own. So you would propose up to 4 or more articles for every single "variant" just because they are different? That would just cause unnecessary duplication for things that are very minor (the only difference is what each game covers in terms of explaining the plot, which is identical in all games anyway). ::EDIT: Am not too sure why there's an issue with merging, we have a table of differences here, that could easily be cleaned up and this page expanded to mention the differences in a more presentable format: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)#Differences --''Saju '' 17:37, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::The problem is that the differences are not minor. The already unreadable table on (video game) has just begun to note the differences and merging all the actual details of differences would just make things worse. :::While I agree that we are not a video game wiki and the goal is not to do a walk-through or anything, there are significant differences in locations, characters, spells, items, etc that have their own articles here and derive their content from each of the different versions. Keeping all these details on their own page makes more sense than trying to merge it into one uber-article IMHO. :::In looking through game play for PS on youtube it looks like there are 4 major versions :::* PC/Mac & PS1 (eg PC - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0T2QqXw2mA) :::* PS2/Xbox/Gamecube (eg Xbox - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3BFKxslnh4) :::* GBA (eg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzypJ2tJL2Q) :::* GBC (eg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=howKeh1aQCg) :::If anyone has more experience to suggest otherwise, please share (Xbox and GBA are not the same port). :::Rodolphus - you mentioned that PS1 & PC are very different - can you check youtube and see if it's more like PS2, PC, or its own separate port unlike any of the others? :::As for GOF, let's take them one at a time. I didn't play the PSP versions for the later games, but this might be a good excuse to do so :) Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 17:54, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::PS1 versions are completely different. PS2 version is likewise completely different. All games preceding GOF are all different on their respective platforms (excepting Xbox and a Nintendo version of COS). I don't know why someone would want this number of articles for every single variant, when we can just collate that data on a single page. ::::Maybe you need to get sysops involved on this, to find out what they were planning originally. These separate pages were created by a single user who stopped editing here not long after making the pages, but back then, sysops weren't that interested in watching or maintaining the wiki ;) ::::I personally feel that a single video game page will be standardised, otherwise it will be jarring for the latter games (and no, GOF, OOTP, HBP and DH are ALL the same on their respective platforms, the only difference is controls) and be inconsistent. ::::Additionally, I have played many variants of the HP Games (PS1/PS2/PC versions for all but DH), as well as having watched videos on YT for the others I don't have. I did not place the merge tag on these pages just for the sake of it: I had reasons to tag these pages to be merged with their associated video game article. --''Saju '' 17:58, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::There are just too many differences to be merged into a single page IMHO. It is far cleaner to have unique items, locations, spells, characters on the article about that version than one super article with everything on it. ::::As for the later games, while the major console versions align, the portable versions still differ. For instance, look at Karl_Limpley a character unique to POA(PS2 only), and HBP (NDS&PSP only). Having separate pages allows to easily understanding where appearances and details were taken from instead of it being buried in the main video game article. ::::As for the sysops, I'm sure they are looking down benevolently on us and allowing us to work out our differences like the big kids we are. If you feel we need their guidance, you know how to contact them I'm guessing. ;) --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:32, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::: So I pulled the pages that make a reference to (GBA version) and used them to build a quick list of articles that may be unique for that version. Obviously some of them need an explanation (such as why the Potions basement is different in this version), but knowing that Dirgah and Broccoli Bertie Botts Beans derives from the GBA version only is the kind of detail that warrants keeping a separate article for each version IMHO. Another approach would be to list out all characters, locations, etc that appear in that version and then note which are unique. But trying to put these sorts of differences for the 5? (PC, PS1, PS2/Xbox/Gamecube, GBA, GBC) different PS games into a single article is going to be a mess both to organize and to read IMHO. --Ironyak1 (talk) 01:56, May 25, 2016 (UTC) New structure for videogames As this page needs cleaning, I propose the following structure for these kinds of videogames, i.e., those with multiple versions. Of course, this is just an universal structure to follow, with sections that can be added or omitted when necessary. *'Release' (information related to the release of the game) *'Gameplay' (all the possible versions of the game. Also, the type of game and the mechanics presented in it) **In this subsection, we can include all the different versions of the game, such as GBA, PC, GC and so on. *'Plot' *'(Common) features' (the characteristics presented in the game. In cases when games have more than one version, common features can be written down - as I wrote in the Spanish wiki.) *'Characters' (just like is already written in the article, with its playable and non-playable characters, but do not forget of their respective voice actors. *'Spells' *'Potions' *'Creatures' *'Plants' *'Items' *'Locations' *'Platforms' (This section may be merged with the gallery section as a subsection, showing the different versions of the game.) *'Soundtrack' *'Differences between the book, film and game' **Comparison chart *'Gallery' *'Extras' *'Behind the scenes' *'Mistakes' *'See also' *'Notes and references' *'External links' I made up this structure by looking at all the HP videogames and making a handwriting list. Also, I propose not to put links in the titles and instead put a template of main article. I hope this contribution helps to the English community.-- LeFences Lechucería 14:43, January 5, 2020 (UTC)